It is a general aim to utilize built space as efficiently as possible. For example, owing to space requirements, one aim is to make the hoisting machines of elevators as compact as possible. In order to achieve this, hoisting machines are designed to be as flat as possible in their dimensions in the direction of the axis of rotation or as small as possible in their dimensions in the direction of the radius, in which case the hoisting machines fit better in connection with, for instance, the wall part of the elevator hoistway or into some other narrow/shallow space.
The rigidity of the hoisting machine might form a problem e.g. when minimizing the length in the direction of the axis of rotation of a hoisting machine implemented with an axial flux motor. For example, rigidity is required of the hoisting machine of an elevator as well as of the support structure of the hoisting machine, because the hoisting machine must support the elevator mechanics suspended in the elevator hoistway. Also the noise level of the hoisting machine might increase to be disturbing when the rigidity of the hoisting machine weakens.